


Bubblegum Bitch

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And Then Feels Used After What Happens, Blow Jobs, But Says It Using Actions, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Manipulation, Nancy Has a Penis BTW, Omega Steve Harrington, Rimming, Steve Wants It, Trans Nancy Wheeler (implied), only sex between steve/billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Billy just hates those stupid, pretty, bubblegum popping, pink lips.





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> ~ First Stranger Things fic! Honestly, Billy/Steve was fun to write ++ it was interesting lol. They won't be endgame in this series though, just so you know =)   
> ~ Dubious Consent - see tags  
> ~ Edited by Grammarly   
> ~ Negative comments not tolerated, but positive ones are!
> 
> *This was just a reason for me to write pure, A/B/O filth*

_ sugar pink  _

_ liquor lips _

_ gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

There were a lot of things  _ wrong  _ with moving to this shit hole filled with freaks that Billy would spend  _ hours  _ listing them. The number two worst thing had to be Mr. Anderson’s English class. Not only was it first period which meant the boy was dead tired, grumpy, and ready to smack someone across the face if they fucked with him — but the only Omega in the class, that stupid fucking  _ Steve Harrington  _ was in it. The boy sat only two chairs away from Billy, and he was distracting and annoying. He always was chewing gum, eyes glazed over in boredom and blowing small bubbles before biting down on it.

He smelt of bubblegum all the time.

Not only that, but he seemed to have some fake up front where he had this nice Alpha, Nancy, a great best friend by the name of Jonathan, and took care of the middle school kids after school for community service. Billy saw Max hanging out with them a couple of times.

The mere thought alone makes Billy huff and roll his eyes. Fucking Max.

“So Catcher in the Rye,” Mr. Anderson is saying, and Billy is trying to somewhat catch onto his words but there goes that  _ fucking  _ pop again and his eyes are drifting over to Steve.

He’s looking down at his notebook, sketching small pictures onto the sides mindlessly while the book they were reading lay untouched at his side. Billy can see the shine of salvia on his lips, and it’s almost amazing how smooth they seem to be when he pushes his tongue in between the sheet of gum and then blows.

The Alpha growls slowly under his throat and Steve’s hand stop, freezing in his spot. The Omega looks to the left and then the right before stopping on Billy.

“Stop,” Billy snaps at him. It’s low enough to not be heard by the teachers but the kids separating the space between them look at him weirdly. “You’re fucking annoying.”

Omegas are meant to fall in line, but Steve doesn’t. He narrows his eyes at the other male before looking back and going back to what he was doing. At first, Billy thinks he’s lucky. Then…

Billy growls, looking over at Steve who’s smiling sweetly at him. Some of the gum is sticking to the side of his cheek, so he uses one finger to scratch it off before sticking it back in his mouth — a soft pink tongue twirling around the appendage before stopping.

“Fuck you, Harrington,” the Alpha snips. “You’re gonna regret that.”

He can smell excitement coming from the Omega — and Billy’s positive there’s probably slick forming in the boy's hole. “I look forward to it, Billy.”

_ God,  _ everything about the Omega is so sweet and so nice and so  _ annoying _ .

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Billy leaves the class without a glance at Steve.

He goes to his second.

Third.

A break for lunch in the parking lot where he smokes one cigarette and eats the shitty lunch some kid coughs up for him.

Fourth.

Fifth.

_ Sixth. _

He sees Steve during this period. An annoying way to start off the day, but an oh so  _ great  _ way to end the day. Mr. Werkum doesn’t pay much attention to this class since it’s just photography. Kids sit wherever they want, do whatever they want, and somewhere in the grey area of that mess they develop film and get an A for it.

Steve is sitting on top of a desk, his pastel blue sweater tucked into waist-high jeans that wrap around his ass nicely. Jonathan is standing beside him, leaning into him slightly. Billy never knew what Jonathan was. He seemed to shy to be an Alpha, but not at all pretty enough to be an Omega.

The boy skims his eyes over Billy, smirks at him, and then turns back to his conversation. The Alpha all but growls underneath his mouth and decided he just  _ doesn’t care  _ — he strides over to the Omega, the scent of his anger probably alarming him.

Jonathan had pulled away from the Omega and slipped into the dark room just seconds before, so it was just the two of them.

“Hey Billy,” Steve quips, smiling sweetly. “What’s up, buddy?”

“I’m not your buddy,” Billy growls. Not wanting to cause a scene, he decides to rip the band-aid off quickly by giving the Omega a demand laced with an “Alpha Tone” that left most girls he had in bed soaking wet and crying. “Get your ass to the bathroom,  _ now.  _ Don’t think I forgot about first period.

The boy leaves in a rush, his pants tight.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Billy is waiting in the bathroom for ten minutes when the Omega comes in, shutting the door behind him silently as if any noise would set off an alarm.

“About time you got here,” Billy says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and tapping it out against the sink. He then brushes past the Omega and locks the bathroom door, knowing fully well they’re the only people in there. “I was starting to think you weren’t such a golden Omega after all.”

“I am,” Steve snips back, nose turning up and away from him — as if he were so  _ entitled.  _ “I have an Alpha, you know,”

Billy huffs, stepping into the Omega’s space and setting his large hands on tiny hips. “I’ve seen this  _ Nancy  _ of yours, princess. She ain’t no Alpha — you see how thin she is? Wonder if she’s not okay with her secondary gender. She dresses and looks a lot more like  _ Beta  _ than  _ Alpha.  _ Besides, she wouldn’t be able to hurt me if she tried.”

There’s a shiver when the Alpha bends down to nip at Steve’s ear, a waft of  _ nervousnessexcitementarouselalarm  _ flooding his senses.

“She knows people. She’ll be furious if you keep touching me like this,” Billy’s hands are wondering south, his right touching over his crotch while his left-hand smooths over the Omega’s plump rear end. “She’ll — she’ll contact Chief Hopper and get you thrown in jail.”

Billy gives a low chuckle, grinning like a maniac as he continues to press his body against the boy. “Really? Because I can smell all this  _ excitement  _ on you. Maybe if you show me how good you treat your so-called  _ Alpha  _ with that mouth I’ll let you go.”

He grips the Omega’s ass harshly, digging his fingers into the clothed crack. Steve lets out a cry and is now clinging onto Billy; one arm wrapped around the Alpha’s neck while the other holds onto his shirt. There’s a stain on the back of the boys pants, dampening the denim.

“It’s — it’s  _ wrong, _ ” Steve says.

“You ain’t a whore for wanting to have a little fun princess,” Billy coos into his ear, using one of his thumbs to dig into the fat beneath his hands. “I know how you were raised. Prim, proper...don’t spread your legs for someone you aren’t gonna mate. But honey, this ain’t the 50s no more. You wanna suck my dick, you got my permission...the only thing you’re doing wrong is cheating. I doubt Nancy’ll mind, sweetie. Go on, honey. I know you want it.”

There’s a war going on in Steve’s mind, and he’s hesitant — biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he looks down at Billy’s hardon.

“I know she isn’t giving you what you need,” Billy continues, joy thumping through his veins as a small hand gingerly moves to his belt and starts to undo it. “I know her cock probably isn’t as fat as mine. If anyone’s wrong, it’s her...she can’t just ignore her Omega’s needs...God baby, you’re so slick.”

Steve then falls to his knees, hesitance washed away from him by the  _ comfortadorationpassion  _ coming off of the Alpha. He leans forward and grips Billy’s zipper in between his two front teeth — clenching down and pulling it down in one swift motion. The Omega then reaches up, unbuttons the male’s pants, and pulls his fat dick free from its conforms.

“God, princess,” Billy breathes as he laces fingers through softly conditioned hair. His dick looks so big compared to Steve’s face — which he’s running up and down the shaft, nuzzling into it and drooling from the smell coming off of it. “She must really be starving you, huh?”

Steve pulls away, one hand still on the base and looks up at Billy. “Just —  _ shut up. _ ”

Billy had the right in his mind to put the Omega in his place but then there’s a warm and tight throat pushing over his member, taking him in deeply. He groans and tugs the boy forward, even more, choking the tight throat on his member. The boy hallows out his cheeks and sucks, reaching down to open his own zipper so he can touch himself.

“Your throat was made to be fucked,” Billy groans, pulling out slightly before pushing in, causing strings of salvia to form at the corners of his boy’s mouth. “God, you’re gonna be mine, Princess. I’ll make sure of it.”

Steve moves to pull off of his dick, obviously alarmed, but the Alpha buries into his throat deeply — forcing him to swallow down to the root of his cock. The boy gives a shocked gurgle before relaxing his throat, allowing it to be pummeled to Billy’s heart's desire. He gives five harsh thrusts before forcing Steve to deep throat him again, allowing the boy to feel the cock throb in him.

He resumes his face fucking when the Omega hums low around him and shoots a shot of clear cum on the floor, body going limp.

“Fuck,” Billy pulls the boy off of his dick — salvia falling down his chin, a rosy blush high on his cheeks, and eyes half lid with pleasure. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard your not even going to remember what your name is.”

He pulls the Omega up by his hair, twisting him and swatting against his clothed ass harshly. Steve gasps when he shoves him over to the sink; bending over and presenting himself like the good boy he wanted to be. Billy licks his lips, grabs the ends of the boy's jeans, and all but tears them off — immediately pushing the cheeks apart and burying his face into it.

Steve cries out when a tongue fills him, fingers gripping around the sink hard enough to turn red. There’s so much slick coming from him Billy doesn’t even need to prep him but the Omega tastes like sweet cherries and pineapple, so he sucks as much slick into his mouth that he can take — making the boy above him well up with tears.

When he’s done and pulling away from him, there’s slick all over his face. That doesn't stop him from immediately aligning his fat cock with the tight hole and pushing all the way down until his balls are resting against the boy's ass. 

“Big,” Steve breathes, reaching back and digging his nails into Billy’s forearms. The Alpha’s hands are so large as they wrap around the Omega’s waist, his thumbs touch. “ _ So good! _ ”

That’s enough for Billy to set a brutal pace — freeing one hand to yank on the boy’s hair and pull him back so he can relentlessly pound the tight channel senseless. His back arches beautifully, and Billy can’t help but rip the shirt off of him — claws protruding from his fingers so he can do so.

Steve lets out a large moan and starts to call Billy’s name, his dick rubbing up and down against the sink with every thrust made to his hole.

“Billy,” He moans deeply, clenching down around the thick appendage in him. “ _ Billy, please! _ ”

Billy smirks and lets go of the boy’s hair, allowing him to slump over the sink. Both hands grip his waist tightly as he plows into him, the sound of balls smacking against skin filling the room. He groans when he feels the tight, warm hole clench onto him tightly — triggering the familiar burning sensation to take home at the bottom of his stomach.

He pulls out swiftly, his cock covered in slick. Steve turns around and takes place on his knees, Billy threading a large hand through his hair as he sticks his tongue out to collect cum like the good boy he is.

“What a good bitch,” Billy says, tugging on his cock in harsh, fast thrusts. Steve flinches when the Alpha stops stroking himself and taps the boy's cheek with the appendage, smearing his own bodily fluids all over his face. The Omega whines and rubs into it, adoring the way both of their scents mingle together. “God, I’d kill to have you as mine.”

Steve has no time to think about what Billy says because the cock is being forced into his throat. It’s rough, sudden, and enough to get the small boy to cum again. Seeing the Omega cum triggers his own release; shooting some down the boy’s throat before pulling out and allowing the rest to decorate those stupid, pretty, bubblegum popping lips.

He growls when Steve opens his eyes and licks the cum off of his lips, but fucking him again would be too much.

“Clean yourself up,” Billy says, swiping a handful of napkins from the dispenser over the sink to wipe the liquids off his cock. Steve’s eyes are half-lidded, staring at the ground while one hand comes up to scoop up any other drops of cum for him to lick up. “That’s not my job, princess.”

He finishes and throws the napkins in a nearby trash can before tucking his dick into his pants, giving Steve a wink, stripping his long-sleeved shirt off of his body and throwing it at the Omega.

“This should be a nice souvenir, doll. I’d like to see you wear it sometime.”

Steve catches it, the ends of the sleeves smacking against his face as he sits back on his calves. “I’m Nancy’s Omega,” he said. “I’m hers.”

“Sweetie,” Billy walks over to him and crouches down, gripping the boy’s chin in his hand. “You lost the right to call yourself Nancy’s Omega when you stuck my cock down your tight little throat.”

He then smacks the boy softly and stands up, cold lingering where his hand was. Steve watches as he walks out; feeling like a nicely used  _ whore.  _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @blackbanther =)


End file.
